


True Loves Kiss

by blackrose_17



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato Friendship, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Soul Bond, Telepathic Ianto Jones, mentions of past cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Tensions are high within Torchwood know that Rhys knows about them. When an alien device puts Ianto and Rhys to sleep Jack and Gwen must come clean about their feelings and who truly holds their hearts.
Relationships: Andy Davidson/Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, The Doctor/River Song, Toshiko Sato/Kathy Swanson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	True Loves Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It has been a while since I have written a Janto fic. This is for the event going on the Ianto Discord server where for Pride month each week we will be given a different prompt. This week it is all about Janto.

Things in the Hub were tense it was in the air even Myfanwy could feel it as she kept to her nest only coming out when Ianto was around.

Jack knew that his and Gwen's latest blow-up was the cause the closer her wedding drew near the more she pushed at Jack to act on whatever was between them only Jack wouldn't.

Jack knows that Gwen loves Rhys he sees it in the way she defends him and risks the world for him. She sees him as a fantasy, her knight in shining armor.

Jack loves her but not in the way that she wants him to and not in the way the others... the way Ianto thinks he does, she is normal. Gwen has the chance at a normal life, to have children with and someone to grow old with all the things that he will never be able to have and yes he clings a little tighter to her, allows her to get away with things that the others would never be allowed to like allowing someone to know about Torchwood.

The life he wanted with Ianto only he couldn't tell him that.

_'I am a coward.'_ Jack thought to himself as he recalled the pain in Ianto's eyes that he tried to hide whenever he was witness to one of his and Gwen's confrontations.

He couldn't lose Ianto but he feared that Ianto was already slipping through his fingers.

* * *

Ianto could feel Jack's eyes on him and he did his best to keep his gaze away from the other man but what was harder was keeping his mental shields up since Jack's return from his time with the Doctor and they started dating Ianto had discovered that a link was slowly forming between him and Jack he had done his best to keep it muted at least until he had a chance to tell Jack.

_'It's just every time I try to be there for Jack there is Gwen stealing Jack's attention back on to her. She won't say it out loud but she is jealous when I have Jack's attention.'_ Ianto had a hard time being around Gwen she wore her emotions on her sleeve and let her thoughts flow and they gave his shields a beating he could feel her jealousy when Jack paid him attention, it ate at her. Ianto felt sorry for Rhys in all of this. The man worshiped the ground Gwen walks on, he loves her with all of his heart and he has no clue how divided Gwen's heart is.

_'Or maybe he does.'_ Ianto recalled the look that had been in Rhys' eyes the night he joined him for their first team outing since he learned the truth about Gwen's new job, the night that Gwen had convinced Jack to dance with her to a slow song when Rhys begged off, he had to watch his fiancée look up longingly at Jack with her heart in her eyes.

* * *

Rhys Williams should be happy he was weeks away from marrying the love of his life, the woman he had known he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the moment he laid eyes on her.

But that was before Torchwood and before Jack Harkness.

There were times when Rhys didn't see the woman he had fallen in love within this new Gwen the one who had her secrets and shut him out more and more.

He knew that she can't talk about her job but he just wants to be there for her if she would let him. Rhys' wasn't blind he could see how much her job was weighing on her and slowly the Gwen he loves was disappearing into someone he didn't know anymore.

Then he found out about Torchwood and he thought finally Gwen could open up to him, to know that she could share her burdens with him, that he was there to support her and hold her when she needed to be held.

But nothing has changed except his fear that he was losing Gwen's love to Jack Harkness. He wasn't a fool he saw the way she talked about him, the love and longing that shone in her eyes when she spoke and looked at him.

"What should I do?" Rhys asked out loud his heart torn.

* * *

There were times when Tosh envied Gwen she had a life that she wished for, a man who truly loved her, and then there were times that she truly hated her for she had Rhys but she still wants more. Tosh had never forgotten Gwen's words, Gwen who saw that she had feelings for Owen still had an affair with him and looked her in the eyes as she told her she should stop but she wouldn't and did her best to come between Ianto and Jack, she didn't like that someone was closer to Jack than she was.

The problem was Tosh knows that Gwen can be a nice and caring person she just didn't always show that side when it came to them.

"You would think for someone about to be married that she figure it was time to stop panting after Jack," Owen grumbled as he pulled his chair over next to Tosh. "It is getting annoying." Hell, it was annoying when he was sleeping with her and she made it clear she would drop both him and Rhys in a hot second if Jack gave her the hint he wanted her.

"I'm just worried that if this doesn't get resolved and soon someone is going to get hurt," Tosh whispered her deepest fear, she didn't say it out loud that she feared that if they couldn't learn to trust one another that someone is going to get hurt in the field.

Owen gave Tosh a look he admired her and her caring heart. "Tosh no matter what happens someone is going to get hurt."

Tosh hated that he was right.

* * *

It was a simple mission at least that was what it was at first it wasn't until they returned to the Hub where Rhys, wonderful Rhys was waiting for them with a late lunch that smelled so good it had everyone sniffing the air.

Ianto had been surprised when Rhys had shown up in the tourist office with bags of lunch in his hands, there was no way that Ianto was going to turn down a free meal.

"I'll prepare some coffee for us." Ianto moved towards the kitchen and Jack watched him go, he hated that there was a distance growing more and more between them and he didn't know how to stop it.

"Rhys, what are you doing here sweetheart?" Gwen asked as she moved to greet him, pressing a quick kiss against his lips and resisting to glance at Jack to see if he was affected at all by it like he had been when she kissed Rhys during the space whale incident she had seen the jealousy and hurt in Jack's eyes and a part of her had been thrilled to see it, to know that she could still affect Jack the way he did her. The other part of her felt horrible she had a wonderful man in Rhys, the man she was about to marry and she was using him to make another man jealous. Then there was Ianto, someone she thought as a friend and even if he kept his feelings hidden she saw the love in his eyes when he looked at Jack and worst of all she saw Jack looking at Ianto the same way when he thought no one was looking.

"I brought you guys lunch, we were supposed to meet but Ianto called me to let you know that you guys had a case so I thought I would bring you all something to eat," Rhys explained.

"I, for one am very grateful, thank you, Rhys." Tosh flashed Rhys a genuine smile as she moved to the kitchen to grab some plates and silverware.

"I agree with Tosh why don't we head to the conference room?" Jack suggested. He hadn't been sure about Rhys knowing about Torchwood but the man had turned out to be a great help.

No one noticed the small gem-like device that was white plus a faint purple light three times in a row before turning into a deep red color.

* * *

Despite the joking, there was a lingering tension in what the group tried to pass off as a light affair, no one wanted to bring attention to it.

Letting out a low sigh Ianto addressed Rhys, "I have a ticket to an upcoming Rugby match if you are free would you like to join me?"

For the first time since he had arrived at the Hub Rhys didn't feel like such an outsider as he grinned at Ianto, "That sounds wonderful mate. Thank you." Rhys liked Ianto, even if the younger Welshman was quiet there was an old pain in his eyes liked he had lost someone he loved he had considered asking Gwen about her co-workers but didn't want to pry.

"See Ianto I told you that extra ticket wouldn't go to waste." Tosh teased Ianto as she happily took a bit of the deliciously sinful stir-fry Rhys had brought.

The corner of Gwen's mouth curved down into a frown she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of Rhys and Ianto hanging together. Her fingers tightened around her fork as worry began to fill her mind. _'What if Ianto lets it slip about my affair with Owen? Or worse Ianto lets it slip that he is just second best, the consultation prize for Jack and if I gave the word Jack would toss him aside and take me to his bed?'_

No, there was no way that Gwen could let Rhys go to that Rugby match with Ianto.

A stab of jealousy went through Jack when Ianto asked Rhys to attend a Rugby match with him, oh sure that wasn't his thing but he found himself hurt that Ianto hadn't asked him before inviting Rhys.

_'Have we really drifted away that much Ianto?'_ Jack didn't like that idea, it made his chest tightening with an emotion he refused to name.

Tosh and Owen exchanged a look both feeling a little uncomfortable as the tension raised a level between the four.

Ianto almost missed it and even though he sensed it brushing against his mental shields it was too late, "Oh bugger." Ianto muttered before blackness engulfed him.

Jack didn't know what happened one minute Ianto was nibbling at his nana bread the next he was falling forward and only because he was close enough to react to stop Ianto's head from slamming into the table.

"RHYS!" Gwen shrieked as moments after Ianto blacked out Rhys followed suit. Shoving her chair backward she moved to Rhys' side trying to shake him awake.

Owen had fallen into doctor's mode and made his way to Ianto first

"Owen! Rhys needs you!" Gwen cried in dismay she couldn't understand why Owen was ignoring Rhys in favor of Ianto.

"They both need me but Tea-Boy was hit first so he is who I am checking on. Jack, can you help me get Ianto to the medical bay and then help me get Rhys' down there as well." Owen knows that Jack and Gwen aren't going to be much help. "Tosh, I will need you to run scans see if your scanners can find anything odd." Owen ordered easily slipping into doctor's mode, "I'll be in the medic bay doing everything that I can to find out what is going on."

Jack gave a tense nod as his fingers slowly stroked Ianto's cheek, _'Please be okay.'_

Gwen could only watch helplessly as Jack and Owen carefully maneuvered Ianto out of the conference room and down the stairs. She didn't even register Tosh's comforting hand on her shoulder before she left to check the Hub.

Gwen didn't even notice her leave her mind torn between worry over Rhys and anger that Jack had left her by herself.

* * *

"Jack, what the hell is going on?" Gwen demanded as she watched Owen begin to run scans over Ianto and Rhys both who remained unresponsive.

Letting out a frustrated breath Jack ran his hand through his hair, he could understand Gwen's worry hell he was feeling it right now watching Ianto lay helpless and him powerless to do anything to help him. "I do not know Gwen. I don't know."

Tosh's heart broke at the absolute hopeless in Jack's voice it was so rare for Jack to show his fear it proved to her that Ianto meant so much more to Jack than even he realized. Placing her hand on Jack's arm she offered him a comforting smile, "I'm sure that Owen will figure out what is wrong with them."

Reaching up Jack squeezed Tosh's hand in gratefulness thankful that even though he can see the worry in her eyes she is keeping her head. "I know he will, we just need to make sure that he doesn't get too big of a head when he does." She did her best to comfort Jack and lighten the mood even though her heart was full of worry for her best friend.

Smiling Jack pulled Tosh into a hug, he was so thankful for her and her ability to keep a cool head and keep him grounded. "I don't say this enough but you are amazing Toshiko Sato. I don't know what I would do without you." Jack wished there was a way that he could keep his team, especially Ianto, with him forever.

Smiling Tosh pressed a kiss against Jack's cheek, "I'm going to go and search Mainframe and see if she had any luck in finding what that device is. She is very fond of Ianto after all."

Jack nearly snorted, it was no secret that Mainframe had her two favorites and those were Ianto and Tosh. "I know that you will work your magic. I'm going to go and sit with Ianto."

Wringing her hands Gwen followed behind Jack and took a seat next to Rhys, she swallowed hard it reminded her too much of that time Bilis killed Rhys. She had felt her world end at that moment. "Rhys, please be okay." She whispered as she took his hand in hers.

Jack ignored Gwen, Rhys, and Owen who was muttering to himself as he looked over the scans and focused all his attention on Ianto.

Ianto, who buried himself so deeply in his heart that Jack wasn't sure how he was going to survive when he lost Ianto. Never loved anyone as deeply as he loved Ianto, not even the Doctor or Rose and it scared him. It was why he latched on to Gwen because as much as he cared for her when he lost her it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Come back to me Ianto. I need you." Jack whispered as he pressed a kiss on Ianto's forehead. If Tosh couldn't find anything he was going to call Martha and see if she could get in touch with the Doctor. He couldn't lose Ianto not until he knew how much he loves him.

Owen watched the two couples out of the corner of his eyes and shook his head, _'I hope that this wakes those two up to what is right in front of them before they lose them.'_

* * *

It took Tosh an hour until she found it and when she did she came racing into the medical bay. "It is a counseling device!"

Recognition flashed in Jack's eyes, "Of course it is Altai! They are a telepathic race who focus on healing fraction relationships."

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Ianto and Rhys were affected because of dived hearts and hidden feelings." Jack looked pointedly at Gwen.

Gwen looked away as she couldn't keep Jack's gaze it was as if he was seeing into her very soul.

Tosh decided that it was time to say something, "Just so you know Jack, Gwen didn't open up your heart or your humanity you always had those why else would you save Tosh from UNIT? Or give Owen a reason to go on after he lost Katie? You always had a heart Jack you just kept it buried to keep yourself from getting hurt. I understand that now it is time that you make sure Ianto knows that."

Jack knew it was time to tell Gwen the truth she needed to hear and himself to admit, "You are special to me Gwen. And I love you like I love Owen and Tosh but there is a reason that I keep telling you not to let things drift with Rhys. I am not your Prince Charming, I am not the brave knight that is going to whisk you away. There is no us Gwen and there will never be. From the moment I met Ianto, he enraptured me. I was drawn to him but I tried to fight it because I knew that if I let him into my heart when I lost him it would just hurt too much. I'm not saying that it won't hurt when I lose the three of you. But I don't think I will survive losing Ianto. So don't waste your life on a dream, on a fantasy that will never happen." Jack told her before he pressed a kiss on Gwen's forehead and returned his attention to Ianto.

Gwen felt her heart cracked in half.

Jack focused all of his attention on Ianto, "Ianto Jones you are the most amazing man alive. I am so grateful to have met you. To have had the chance to have you in my life and to know what it is like to have your love. I love you Ianto Jones and if you come back to me I will make sure that you never doubt where my feelings lie or who holds my heart." Jack pleaded softly as he bent down and kissed Ianto on his lips as he lowered his shields and made sure Ianto felt all the love he had for him.

And as if Ianto was sleeping beauty awaken by true love kiss Ianto's eyes fluttered open. A smile appeared on Ianto's face as he felt Jack's love fill him. "I love you too Jack." He had seen it all. The device showed him the pain and suffering Jack had gone through when he outlived someone he let into his heart, he saw how deeply Jack loved him. That he was the one his soul called to and longed for. A call that his soul longed to answer. They were two halves of the same soul and Ianto would do whatever it took to stay with Jack as long as he could.

Jack let out a cry as he moved to embrace Ianto, he needed to hold him in his arms to know that he was awake. The moment Jack's lips touched Ianto's he knew that he would do everything in his power to make sure that Ianto never doubted his love for him.

"Once Rhys awakens, I am taking you to bed and making sure you know how much I love you," Jack whispered, he was hungry for Ianto's touch.

Gwen couldn't look at Jack and Ianto kiss even as Tosh cooed, she focused all of her attention on Rhys. _'If Jack kissing Ianto worked for them then the same should work for me and Rhys.'_ With nothing else to lose Gwen pressed her lips against Rhys'.

Unlike Ianto's awakening, Rhys' eyes were full of tears as he stared at the woman he loved with all his heart and soul. He had seen everything. Her affair with Owen and her feelings for Jack.

Sitting up Rhys could only stare at Gwen heartbroken.

Gwen felt worried filling her gut, "Rhys?" 

"You slept with him. Owen, that is. I know that if it had been Harkness you wouldn’t still be with me." Rhys had known that Gwen had her head turned by someone else and he saw her boss and the way she would drop everything to run after him. "I thought if you were going to cheat on me it would be with that boss of yours the one you don't hide that you are panting after."

Gwen could only stare at Rhys in shock. Her perfect world was unraveling around her and she didn’t have anything to say to stop it.

"Why did you cheat on me, Gwen? That is all I want to know! Just tell me.” Rhys pleaded with Gwen.

"You did this!" Gwen snarled as she turned to face Ianto, rage filling her as she took a run at Ianto her fist flying as she tried to land a punch on the man. "You have poisoned Rhys and turned him against me all because you are jealous of the fact that it was me that Jack wanted! Me who Jack told his secrets too and let in. You were jealous because I could have had Jack any time I wanted him."

"Really Gwen? They why did you say yes to marry me?"

Gwen froze as she realized what she had just admitted and at the soft heartbroken voice that asked the question behind her. Slowly she turned around to see Rhys standing there looking at her with his heart-shattering before all of them.

Gwen didn't know what to say she knew that she needed to reassure Rhys that he had her heart that she wanted to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him. But she couldn't the words just wouldn't come out.

At that moment Rhys saw his future with Gwen fade into ash, “You know what I don’t care but I will like my ring back.”

For a moment Gwen could only stare at Rhys' open hand as thoughts whirled in her head, it could be so easy she could give Rhys back his ring and Retcon, let him go and find someone who could love him like he deserves to be love.

And she could finally be with Jack but she couldn't. As it hit her as she finally faced a future without Rhys she found it so cold and lonely. Rhys was what kept her warm, his love was what got her through the toughest of days. Knowing that she had Rhys to go home to, to curl up in his arms and know that despite all the horrors she saw there was good in the world.

"I love you, Rhys. You are the fire that keeps me warm. You are the sun in my life and without you, it would be dark. I know I haven't always treated you the best and for that, I am truly sorry. Can you please give me another chance?" Gwen found herself pleading.

For the first time since Gwen started working at Torchwood Rhys saw his Gwen, the Gwen he fell in love with and knew was the love of his life. "Of course Gwen." He knows that it won't be easy, there are a lot of secrets that need to be shared and talked about.

"Take the day off all of you," Jack announced, he knew that Gwen and Rhys had a lot to talk about and Owen and Tosh deserved a break. "And if nothing comes up take tomorrow off as well. You have all earned a break."

Owen grinned as he pulled off his lab coat, "Great then Tosh can finally take Kathy Swanson," All eyes turned to a blushing Tosh and Jack shot her a wink, "And I have a certain Andy to continue flirting with." Owen finished as he left whistling while his teammates watched him go in shock.

"I'm just going to go," Tosh muttered as she took off, a blush still on her face.

Gwen wanted to take Rhys' hand in hers but didn't dare push it, but she was going to do everything in her power to make amends with him. "We'll be going as well."

Rhys gave Jack and Ianto a nod, there was hope in his chest that he and Gwen could find their way back to one another.

Ianto and Jack waited until the Hub alarms faded as the team left before Jack was pulling Ianto back into his arms.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, "I promise you, Jack Harkness, I am going to do everything in my power to stay with you for as long as I can."

Jack wished that Ianto could stay with him forever but he would enjoy every moment that they had together and treasure their time forever. Ianto was the one that would stay with him forever. Pressing their lips together Jack poured everything he felt for Ianto into it.

As they kissed neither noticed the golden glow dancing around them both, uniting them as one.

* * *

_Somewhere in Space and Time_

"You are up to something." The Doctor declared as he glared at his TARDIS, he could feel her joy and happiness.

"Come now darling, you will find out in due time." River pressed a kiss against her husband's cheek.

The Doctor glared at his wife, "You know what she did, didn't you?"

"Of course I do sweetie. But I can't say anything that would be a spoiler." River knew perfectly well what the TARDIS had done. Jack had found his soulmate and she had ensured that Jack would never experience the pain of losing him, of living his life without Ianto Jones. They would be connected until Jack's final death came to claim them. They became a legendary love story that was told throughout time and space, from planet to planet. Species all over the universe longed to have a love story like Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones.


End file.
